bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 6+ Beta (Illegals)
is a bonus chapter of Chapter 6 (Illegals) of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals manga. Summary Naomasa Tsukauchi visits Might Tower in Minato Ward, Roppongi. At the top floor, the receptionist tells Naomasa that All Might will be returning shortly from Hokkaido. On the TV broadcasting from Hokkaido, All Might is defeating cowboy-themed villain and a farmer thanks All Might by giving him his farm's milk to taste as well as dairy themed products. All Might thanks the farmer for his hospitality but says he needs to be elsewhere and leaves. The Might Tower's roof opens up and All Might lands down. Many reporters ask All Might questions about global affairs. However, All Might apologizes and decides to leave office affairs to his capable staff; All Might retreats behind the Might Gate, which is only accessible by All Might himself. Naomasa decides to come back another time, but remembers that his boss told him what to do in case he was not able to meet with All Might. Naomasa goes to the receptionist with a note regarding Mr. Yagi and asks for him, but coincidentally, Toshinori (All Might in his true form) is by the receptionists as well and hears Naomasa's request. Toshinori and Naomasa chat in the building's a cafetería, with Toshinori introducing himself as Mr. Yagi of the Might's Productions Second Secretarial Office and that he handles All Might's private affairs. Naomasa is surprised that All Might has a private life and is impressed that Mr. Yagi has such an important job. Naomasa explains the Instant Villains rampages that have been happening recently, to which Toshinori suggests that Heroes should be more cautious going forward. Suddenly, Toshinori hears a cry for help and excuses himself; he transforms into All Might and stops a purse snatcher, then returns to Naomasa in his true form, apologizing to him. Before resuming their discussion, Toshinori hears about a hit-and-run and goes to stop them, returning to Naomasa. Toshinori's super hearing alerts him to several issues; a steel beam is going to fall, a giant robot is going berserk, steel cables of a bridge are collapsing, and a cat is stuck in a tree. Toshinori excuses himself once again and goes to save the cat, stops the steel beam, and throws the giant robot wreckage under the bridge which prevents it from collapsing. Toshinori returns, exhausted and stressed while apologizing to Naomasa, who asks about the cat which shocks Toshinori. All Might returns the cat to its owner and returns to Naomasa. Seeing that the cat is out of the bag, Toshinori asks Naomasa to keep his identity a secret, to which Naomasa replies that he will. Naomasa tells Toshinori that the Police Force are troubled by his spontaneous acts of heroism; all Heroes are required by law to file detailed reports of their Hero activities. Toshinori admits that he has so many reports to file that he cannot do it on his own; he once had an extremely capable sidekick who did all the file work for him, but not anymore. Toshinori is well aware that he must follow standard procedures when Heroes wield their powers, but thinks being unable to save people due to reports being not filed is borderline insanity, simply wanting to save people in front of him without being burdened by unnecessary procedures. While Naomasa understands where Toshinori is coming from, he tells Toshinori that he is not excluded because he is a Hero who must follow the rules and if people find out that the Number One Hero neglects his Hero duties it will set a bad example for them which could cause anarchy. Toshinori agrees with Naomasa. Naomasa decides to help All Might with his Hero reports and for him to tell him about his unplanned Hero activities. Toshinori is delighted with Naomasa's offer and accepts it. Toshinori exchanges his personal contact number with Naomasa. The next day, Naomasa receives several cases of All Might's unplanned Heroics and wonders if it was Tanema's plan to push All Might's ordeal onto him from the start. Characters In Order of Appearance *Naomasa Tsukauchi *Cow Cowboy *All Might *Executor *Sir Nighteye (Flashback) Trivia *This chapter was initially titled , but this was amended in the volume release. Site Navigation Category:Extra Chapters